Fireworks
by anime whitewolf
Summary: Branch off of opener, "Entrance of Eve", in which Eve spends the first week with America. Will she be able to keep up with the energetic blonde? And can he sweep her completely off her feet like the Hero he claims to be? Suck at summaries. Read to know more! Sadly no lemons...yet...
1. Long First Night

Okay, so here we are, now on America. Well, to be completely honest, I did France first as a request from a friend, but after getting a good ways with this, I realized that this one it going to be MUCH longer...not in numbers of chapters, but in things stuffed INTO the chapters...this is how you know I live in the good old USofA XD

I no own Hetalia

Sorry if at any time you feel like America goes a little OOC...I'm not perfect

* * *

Everyone was stunned when Eve entered the room, even the great hero, America, was shocked into silence. Britain broke the silence as he cleared his throat and stared talking. "You must be the newcomer. We got the letter about you, miss...?" His voice trailed off. Even the newcomer had to have a name to be properly addressed. "I suppose...you can call me Eve." She finally spoke. Her voice was soft, and slightly confused at the moment as was our hero who couldn't take his eyes off her. Eve was a human name, to which they rarely addressed one another as. After a short silence she decided to clarify.

"I know it isn't a proper name for a country, but I can't really say that I am a proper country at all." She told them. "Hang on, then what are you doing here?" America asked, earning a smack in the head from Britain. "Don't talk to a newcomer that way! Have a little respect! She's a woman after all!" He scolded his former colony. Eve saved the younger nation from more assault that would have surely insued as he thought about retaliating. "It's alright, Britain. America has a right to be confused. This isn't really the normal way to start off, I know that much." America looked to the girl in silent thanks as Britain stopped his scolding, neither really noticing that she had used both their names.

"So then, why not tell us exactly who you are and why you're here?" Germany inquired, attempting to keep a professional air about him. The girl called Eve only smiled at his question, unfased by his professionalism as if she had expected it. Her next explanation left them all speechless. "I say that you can call me Eve because Eve is short for my true name... Everyone." She paused for a moment to let the statement sink into the silence.

"I am not truly a nation because I am a part of all nations. I know all there is to know about all of you because I am a product of the mixture of your cultures and ideals. I sent that letter to you because I thought it beneficial to the world meeting to have a person that would know compromise and ways of benifitting all nations to the best of their ability."

It was silent for a long while. "Hang on, how do we know you aren't trying to fool us?" Austria questioned. Eve gave a triumphant smile, signaling that she had gotten the response she had hoped for. "Ask me any sort of deeply personal question." She answered easily. This seemed to make the others uneasy. "If it will make things easier I will only speak the answer aloud if given expressed permission. Otherwise I will only speak the answer to the respective country." the gears were beginning to turn in the hero's head. There was very little that the others didn't know about him and that was enough thought to give him the question he should ask.

Seeing as the other countries didn't speak up, America decided to go first. "Okay then. I'll go. You can answer this one aloud." He began, seeming to-for once-be professional and serious. "Who do I like most in this room, but not in a romantic way?" He seemed to stress the "not romantic" that way when the answer was given no one would think it odd. "Britain. You've always looked up to him." Eve said with a smile. The two exchanged glances-though Britain's was more surprised-before both fell silent.

America hadn't expected the two things that had come from that as the questions went on: Britain seemed completely surprised by this as if he hadn't known before and Eve had proven-to him at least-that she knew anything and everything about them. By the time the third question was asked, something seemed a bit odd to the blue-eyed nation. 'Wait, did she just call him Canada? I didn't think any of us had met this chick before. Wait a minute, she called me and Britain by our names too! Holy crap, she really does know who we all are!' The eccentric country thought in utter surprise whilst France asked his question.

America barely noticed when Eve spoke French, but did because it was about the only thing he knew what to translate it to in English. "I told you, I am a part of all of you. I know everything you try to hide from others, mon amour." He heard her say. He remembered that "mon amour" in French was "my love" in English. How he had accomplished that was enough of a mystery without wondering how he had put the peices together so quickly.

The sudden change of language surprised him, but he seemed rather excited to know that she was at least bi-lingual. He could get her to tell him what France was saying to Britain all the time since he was about the only one who didn't know. By now every one else had figured it out on their own. As the meeting proceeded, America was happy to learn that Eve would be speeding a week with him to start off a little world tour she had going to help everyone get to know her. This gave the energetic country an excuse to finally throw that week-long party he had been meaning to put into the works.

By the end of the meeting he was halfway done with planning the week and was walking out behind the others before a familiar voice snapped him back to reality. "Eve, America, could you two hang back a mo? I have something I'd like to discuss with you." The Brit asked. Eve happily complied as she said goodbye to the others as America remembered what had been said at the very beginning. He turned back to the room to see that only the three of them were left now.

"About that question you asked before..." Britain began, now having dropped whatever guard he had put up before to hide his curiousity. "Yep, I totally did that on purpose." America told him. The Brit was surprised. "What the bloody hell for?! You know that she answered that wrong!" He argued as soon as the surprise gave way to suspicion. "That wasn't the wrong answer." Eve protested.

Both boys looked to her now. "I was being completely honest and all three of us know that it was the honest, truthfull, correct answer." England sighed lightly. "I can hardly believe that." He told her. "Dude, that hurts! Of course I like you! Your still my bro, after all. I might have wanted my freedom before, but I still look up to you." America finally admitted. Britain stared towards the younger country for a while before he sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, just don't go giving the others ideas. I don't want them to think I told you how to be an idiot." He said, a teasing smile playing on his face. "Sure, dude. No problem. Just continue on as normal." America replied with his same bright smile. The Brit nodded to both him and Eve before leaving the room. America looked to the girl curiously. "So, you're really Everyone? Is that why you know French?" He asked. Eve nodded.

"French, Spanish, German, Italian, you name it." She said with a smile. "It's not all that hard once you get the grammar down." America smiled brightly. "That's so friggin cool! So you know what everyone is saying!" He said excitedly. Eve laughed lightly as she nodded. "Now, shall we get going?" She asked. "Since I am going to your place first." The blonde nodded and led Eve away. The whole plane ride over all America did was talk about what she would be doing with him for the week. She knew that she had better just let him talk since these plans would be non-negotiable.

"Okay, so we're going to be busy all week. I've always wated to throw a week-long party! So we definitely have to get a few bands in for this. Maybe Greenday, All American Rejects, you know, the really good ones. I think on the last day there should be fireworks, so I'll have to get that taken care of. For food I'll have to get about five tons of hamburgers and the worlds largest soda machine, and maybe some hot dogs or something to go with them and definitely some fries. Oh! And we'll have to find a good place to stage this whole thing. Maybe Time Square in New York, what do you think?" The eccentric blonde finally paused to ask her opinion. "That sounds like a lot of phone calls." Eve said with a smirk.

"Ah, that won't be a problem. I am the hero after all. A few phone calls are worth it." He said happily before continuing his rant. He hadn't noticed, but after a short while Eve had fallen asleep. He stopped as she leaned over on him, staring for a moment. 'Is she asleep..?' He thought quietly. He watched her for a moment and smiled. 'She is pretty cute. And so peaceful when she's sleeping. Maybe this'll be more fun that I thought.' He thought quietly. He remained quiet and allowed her to sleep until they landed.

"Hey, Eve, wake up. We're here!" America's voice woke her along with a gentle shaking. Eve slowly opened her eyes to be suddenly faced with America's. "Geez! Hasn't anyone ever told you about personal space?!" She shouted in surprise as she backed quickly into her chair. The blonde only laughed at her response. "Sure they have, but I wasn't that close! I mean you were leaning on me earlier while you were asleep so it isn't really that close." He told her.

A blush crossed the brunette's face. "And you didn't wake me up? You must've been pretty uncomfortable like that." She said as the two of them stood and grabbed their things. "Not really. You're really light so it was no big deal. Plus it was fun to watch you sleep." Eve tripped over her own feet as he said this, recovering her balance before she would completely lose it. America only laughed at her and the two got off the plane.

It was nighttime when they arrived in New York, and the two went straight to a penthouse in a large extravagant condo building. Eve wondered how he could afford a place like that, but as a personified country he must have some perks like housing and food. Nations need to live and eat, too. As she looked around, the first thing noticeable was the fact that there were clothes and remains of food strewn across the floor. America gave a nervous chuckle before he quickly began to clean things up.

'I guess he only keeps clean when he knows someone is coming over.' Eve thought. As clothes were cleared Eve walked across the tan carpet of the living room to what she suspected to be a bedroom door and opened it with ease. Of course as she went to investigate, America ran over, threw the clothes carelessly into the room, and then shut the door. "My room." He said simply, blocking the way into the room.

"Got something in there worth hiding?" Eve said with a smirk. America suddenly became flustered, stuttering to find an excuse. A look of surprise crossed the brunette. Something about the American's red face coupled with the frantic mind-search for a reason she shouldn't go inside was just so...cute.

Nearly everything about him so far had been so childish and innocent that she felt like doing something incredibly stupid...she had felt like kissing him, even in just a small way. The ways of the American must've rubbed off on her, because as he suddenly thought of the perfect reason why she shouldn't go further she leaned forward and quickly landed a small kiss on his nose. The sudden action had the blonde blushing even more so than before if at all possible. (Picture Tamaki's face when he found out Haruhi was a girl)

"A simple 'personal privacy' explanation will be fine, America. I am a guest, after all." Eve pointed out as she turned away, walking to another door and opening it. America made no move from where he was against the door-let alone to stop her exploring-so she looked around what appeared to be a guest bedroom. It had seemingly been untouched as the bed was perfectly made and the floors were void of clothes or food remains. The bed sat against the far wall beneath a window to where the head board was against the wall to her right.

She smiled to herself as she walked inside, the brown carpet continuing through the expanse of the room. A dresser sat against the left wall and a flat-screen tv was mounted to the wall just a above it. Eve smiled to herself as she looked around for a minute before going back out into the living room. When she got back, she took note that not only had America finished picking up what he could from the floor, but also that he now seemed to be in a wrestling match with the vacuum.

'I guess he doesn't really use it often. Housekeeping must have their hands full.' Eve thought with a sigh as she then went over to the struggling blonde and seized control of the cleaning machine. "H-hey, come on, I can do it! Seriously, this is my place!" He argued as Eve easily unraveled the chord and plugged it in. "It's fine, America. I might be a guest, but I don't mind cleaning up a little. Besides, something tells me that I would've done it anyway even after you went through the trouble." She said as she shrugged. "Just my little bit of Germany."

America gave several protests about "being the hero" as an excuse for her to let him clean, but she easily ignored him as she pushed him to the couch and told him to stay put while she cleaned. After a thorough vacuuming of the entry and living room she discarded the contents and put the exhausted machine back in its place. She silently thanked the designer of the room that the carpets were tan, otherwise she suspected they would be after a few weeks with the blonde who still sat on the couch.

"Alright, I'm done now." Eve said with a smile. "And now I've worked up an appetite. Do you have something I can snack on?" America nodded as he stood, going to the kitchen with Eve close behind him. She waited for a moment as he rummaged through a few cabenets, taking down different snacks he had stored there which mainly consisted of chips or candy. 'I guess I'll have to buy him some real food sometime soon.' She thought quietly as she picked up a bag of sour cream and onion chips and began munching.

"I love those chips! It's funny, they really don't taste like sour cream and onions put together. I've tried it just to see and I didn't really like the taste of that." America rambled on as he put the other snacks away. "Well, it would have had to be green onions you know. White ones don't taste the same." Eve pointed out. Somehow she just knew the next comment was going to come up.

"Onions come in different colors?! No way!" He said excitedly. Eve giggled as she walked with the bag in hand to the living room again, going directly across from where the enrtrance door was. The entire wall was glass, making it more like a large window as she stared out at the nighttime streets of New York. "The view from here is amazing." She commented half to herself. America smiled brightly as he walked over to here. "Yeah, it is pretty cool, but I've got another place out in the country that I stay at more than I stay here. It's a way quieter, but there's enough space to do some really cool stuff. Plus that's where Tony's ship is!"

Eve gave him a curious look. "Tony?" She asked. "Oh, yeah! You haven't met him yet! I'm sure if he isn't here he'll be back tomorrow. You can talk to him then! Don't worry about anything, I'm sure he's gonna love you!" America said happily. Eve giggled lightly as she put another chip in her mouth, not quite taking the whole thing in yet. "Hey, can I have some?" The blonde asked. Eve would have said "they're your chips" but since she currently had one occupying her mouth she merely held out the bag to him.

What happened next surprised her to no end, and frankly also surprised America himself. Yes, he reached into the bag for some chips, but as he did he quickly leaned forward and bit off the end of the chip the Eve still held in her mouth. His lips barely brushed hers and she could only just feel his breath on her face. America watched her face become completely red as he backed off and headed for his room. "You should sleep. Night, Eve!" He called quickly, running into his room and shutting the door quickly behind him before she had time to drop the bag in surprise and swallow what she had in her mouth.

"W-what was..?" She said quietly as she willed the blush to leave her face. 'I doubt France would even be that bold...but I guess I did kiss him first.' The flustered brunette grumbled something then went to the guest bedroom. Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that night.


	2. Party in the Big Apple

Ah, Eve, doing such silly things. Well, this one seems to be moving along well. Hope you guys keep reading! XD

I no own Hetalia

Or "Bad Boy" by Cascada, "The ChaCha Slide", or the nameless country song...and yes, he really did forget the moves XD

America: I did NOT! I remember them perfectly!

haha...I guess I could see him doing that

Anyone wanna help with the Italian? Again with the online translators...

* * *

The next morning, Eve was awakened by a very ecstatic American who seemed to be on the phone. "No way! You will! Thanks, buddy! We'll see you later tonight, then! Bye!" He said, loud but not yet shouting. She heard him say something about food that seemed to be directed to someone else that was with him, but before she could hear who he was talking to her stomach growled and told her that it was time to get up.

With a groan she sat herself up and changed out of her night gown, which was exactly that: a long sleeveless light blue gown that stopped at about the same place that her hair had. She changed out of that and into a pair of blue jeans and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before she wandered out of the room, then catching the smell of fresh pancakes and the sounds of bacon sizzling on the stove. When she reached the kitchen, she not only saw that a small white alien was cooking while standing on a considerably large pile of comic books, but also that there were many paper bags around him that held all kinds of groceries.

The brunette was thoroughly dumbfounded when a cheery American came up from behind her. "Eve! You're up already? Aw man! That totally ruins the surprise! Oh, well. This still works! Come on, sit down! I'll make you a plate." He said as he gently pushed Eve to the table, pulling out her chair for her and sitting her down before going back to the cooking area.

Eve watched as America put away the groceries as the alien cooked. She noticed the that instead of the junk food she assumed was in them, many of the bags held fresh produce, raw meat-namely chicken, steak, and perhaps even pork chops, all of which were stowed in the freezer-, and a few other drinks like lemonade and iced tea. Once he cleared enough space the cheery blonde set of a plate that the small white figure then filled with the food he was cooking. "Thanks, Tony! I totally owe you for cooking, dude!" He said as he quickly went to the table and set the plate in front of Eve.

"Want something to drink?" He asked with a smile. "Umm, what do you have?" She asked, having noticed the drinks going into the fridge before. "Milk, water, orange juice, coffee-" "Coffee will be fine." She told him. "Awesome! Be back in a sec!" He said as he went to pour a cup of the previously brewed beverage. When he returned he decided to answer the million questions she had bubbling to the surface. "That's Tony, the friend I was telling you about last night! He's totally an alien! Isn't that cool? I wanted to say thanks for helping me clean last night and he suggested I take your breakfast to your room today, but since you're up already you can eat out here. Since he's an alien he can figure out all kinds of stuff, so he told me to go and buy all this stuff cuz you'd like to be able to cook while your here. I hope I got everything right, cuz I am so not going back to the store today! The party gets started today and I've still got a crap ton of planning to do before then!"

The american's yammering then came to a stop and Eve smiled. "Thank you, America. That's so thoughtful of you. And thank Tony for me, too. He still looks busy." she said. She was amazed at how she caught all of that so quickly since he barely even paused for breath, but this was America she was thinking about. He never slowed down. "No problemo! Just sit back and relax, cuz today is gonna be great!" He said cheerily as he went to put more things away and let his alien friend stop cooking.

Eve smiled as she ate her breakfast, sipping on the coffee every now and again as the ruckus in the kitchen continued. Soon enough the two boys(at least we assume Tony is a boy) came to join her in eating. To her surprise, for once the eccentric blonde didn't talk as they ate. After a minute of silence the alien bean to chat with Eve, telling a little about himself and asking questions of her. As soon as the three had finished eating, Eve insisted on taking the dishes as a thanks for cooking breakfast and washed them off in the sink. 'I wonder if he's always this hospitable or if this has something to do with last night...' Eve thought quietly as memories of the night before once again filled her mind. Of course, she happened to be so deep in thought that she didn't heard the conversation that America and Tony were having.

The alien beside the blonde seemed to say something, but it wasn't in English. Hell, it wasn't even human, but America seemed to understand as he nearly chocked on his own coffee at the statement before swallowing all that was in his mouth. "N-no! I-I mean, yes, but not like that!" He sputtered, nervous now but quiet so that Eve wouldn't hear. Tony said something else, again in his alien language, as he pointed to America, then back to Eve. "Y-you saw that? T-that...um...I was just hungry, okay?!" The blonde tried to remain quiet as he argued with the small white being.

Another alien statement was made and America gave a defeated sigh. "I don't know, man. I just...felt like it. She didn't yell at me or anything, so I think that's good. But she didn't do anything so I guess maybe she doesn't...you know." The blonde was beginning to ramble again.

"She kissed you first." His alien friend finally said in English. The American seemed to think on this as Eve put the now clean dishes away and returned to the table. "So, America, is Tony going to help with this big party of yours?" She asked with a smile. America was thrown out of his thoughts of the brunette as a bright smile plastered itself on his face. "Oh, yeah! Speaking of that, I'm going to need a few things, but I don't really want to go to every one else's place cuz that'll take forever! Tony, my man, do you mind going to get this stuff? Your ship is faster than a plane anyway." America said as he handed a piece of paper to Tony. The alien looked at it for a moment. "That'll be easy. I should be back in a few hours." The alien told him as he got up from the table.

"Awesome! Thanks, dude! I totally owe you twice!" America said happily, referring to both cooking and running errands. The alien said something in his own language which Eve couldn't understand, but for the sake of the plot, the translation was something along the lines of, "You can repay me by not screwing this up. I like her." The blonde's face immediately became red and he shouted something at the door as it shut behind Tony. "What did he say?" Eve asked. "N-nothing! Nothing, just an inside joke, don't worry about it. Hey! We've gotta get going! I still need to put the stage together and get the snacks ready before tonight!" Before Eve could protest, she had her shoes in hand and was being dragged out by the American.

The last thing Eve expected to find waiting for them in the underground parking garage was a motorcycle big enough for the both of them. It just so happened to be a blue chopper with a red seat and flames painted on the gas tank with a Stars and Stripes pattern. 'How am I not surprised..?' Eve thought as America went to the very cliche bike and hopped on, revving the engine as he smiled to her. "Come on, it won't bite." He said jokingly as he held out his hand for hers.

She hated to admit it, but Eve was nervous about jumping on the purring machine in front of her for two reasons: first and foremost, she knew that even with the outlandish paint job, there was still a very high chance of someone not seeing them and the two getting hurt or killed. Second, she knew how this went; she had ridden motorcycles before, sometimes with other people and knew that she would have to hang onto something-in this case it had to be the blonde that was eagerly waiting for her.

She took a deep breath as she willed her heart to calm the hell down and took his hand, getting on behind America. As she did, he brought the hand that he now held around his torso as a sign to the nervous girl to hang onto him. To Eve, he seemed a little too eager to have her arms around him, but she leaned forward and held him closely. A smile seemed cemented into the American's features as he easily menuvered the motorcycle out of the parking garage and sped down the street towards Time Square.

Since neither one was wearing a helmet, Eve was even more nervous as they started off and held onto America a little tighter than she should have been. He noticed this and took a quick glance back to her. Her eyes were closed tightly and her body was firmly pressed against his back. He chuckled lightly as he slowed down a fraction. "Eve, open your eyes." He told her. Slowly but surely, the brunette complied, and both were glad for it.

The girl's death grip loosened though she still held America close, and she looked around them as they rode through the streets. The sun shone brightly off the different buildings as they passed them, each seeming taller than the last. It was a very nice day out and a gentle breeze blew past them as she let out a contented sigh. She gently leaned her head against his back as she smiled.

That's when she noticed where her hands had been resting. With all the junk food he ate, anyone would expect that the American would at least have a little bit of fat on him, but all Eve felt then were muscles. A bright blush covered her face as she shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't see it, but a blush covered the blonde's face as he felt her hands travel along his chest and abs. He half wondered if she knew she was fondling him.

Soon enough, the two arrived at Time Square and America parked the motorcycle at a nearby building. He nearly missed the feeling of her arms around him as she got off, him soon after. "Alright, so we're staging everything from here?" Eve asked. "Yeah! I'm gonna go ahead and build the stage over there, and then the snacks will be over there, and I'll set up all kinds of games and stuff on the other side. Maybe we'll hand out prizes or have contests or something." He said, his excitement returning.

"Wait, _you're_ building the stage?" Eve asked curiously. "Well, sure! I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it!" He said happily, seeming to enjoy her surprise. Just before she was going to say something else, a large truck with piles of wooden planks of different shapes and sizes pulled up. "Alright! Just in time! Hey, Eve, you can go around Time Square for a while! It'll take some time to make the stage, so do what you want! Oh, and here's some money so you can buy something, too!" America handed Eve fifty dollars and before she could even process what happened, he ran off to sign for the wood for the stage.

Eve sighed as she shook her head. 'He doesn't even seem to care about where his money is going. And he gave me a fifty! What the hell am I going to spend fifty dollars on?!' She looked at the money for a while before looking at what was around her. She saw a few shops and wandered around for a long while. Eventually, she did end up buying two things-a glass ring with a small light blue rosé in the place of a gem and a necklace that she thought would suit America. Sure, it was his money to start with, but she got it for him, so it would be like she bought it.

She had found a booth around the square that sold dog-tags: one would be printed with the American flag on one side and the recipient's name on the other while the second could be customized with a picture or writing with the buyer's name on the opposite side. Instead of merely letting the clerk write "America" as the recipient's name, she had the woman put "Alfred F. Jones". His human name. She thought he would enjoy that. The inscription she chose for her side of the dog-tags read:

_"Alfred, ever the innocent. Your youthful energy will always raise my spirits, and I hope in your ageing you will never lose it. You will always hold place in my heart. -Eve"_

Her intention in the writing was perfectly innocent: no matter what happened, she knew that she and the energetic American would always be friends, but as she looked at the dog-tags, she thought about the night before and wondered what had _really _possessed her to write something like that. Eve sighed, then putting the tags in her pocket. 'Maybe I'll have to explain, first. That way he doesn't get the wrong idea.' She thought as she headed back to where the two had split ways and was amazed at the sight when she got back.

America had taken off his brown bomber jacket that he loved so much and was nearly done constructing the backing to the already built stage as Tony was organizing the things he had brought from the other countries. Italy-to her surprise-stood with Romano near the stage, each ready to help the American get things set up correctly as far as food placement and games went. Romano seemed like he didn't want to be there, but Italy seemed to really be enjoying himself. The former of the two noticed her first. "Hey, aren't you that weird girl from the meeting before?" He asked.

"I guess it isn't that much of a surprise. You did say you were coming here first. Can't see why, though, my place is much nicer than-" "Eve! There you are! Surprise! Me and big brother Romano are helping out with the party! Isn't that cool?" Italy asked happily. Eve smiled fondly to the two as she patted Italy's head. "Thanks for your help, Italy. The games look great. Did you guys pick out some good prizes?" She asked. "Yep! Romano found some really neat stuff on the way here and America already had things for us to give away!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, really? You picked some of the prizes, Romano?" She asked as she looked to him curiously. A blush crossed his face as he looked away. "Y-yeah, I saw a few things I figured my stupid brother would like, and I knew if he liked them so would the little kids, so I picked them up." He defended. Eve smiled as she gently patted his shoulder. "Thanks for your help. Really, it'll help out a lot since this thing is going to be a week long." She told him. A blush crossed the Italian's face before he grumbled something.

"Vee~! Eve, that's a really pretty ring you're wearing! I didn't see you wearing it before, so did America get that for you?" Italy asked suddenly. A blush crossed her face, surprised that not only would Italy ask a question like that, but also that he had been observant enough to note her new jewelry. "W-well technically he did. He gave me some money to use while he made the stage, so I got this ring and something for him, too. He hasn't seen them yet." She explained.

"Really? What did you get him? Can I see?" He asked. His child-like innocence reminded her greatly of America. That's when she had a thought. "Actually, Romano, do you mind if I borrow Italy for a minute?" Eve asked. Both Italians seemed surprised as they looked to each other. "Umm, no, go ahead. I can take the setup from here." He told them. Eve nodded before looking to Italy and leading him away from his brother. "Is something wrong, Eve?" Italy asked her worriedly as they walked.

Eve sighed. "Not really. I just had something to ask you about. Something that your brother doesn't really need to know." She said as she paused in her walking far enough away from anyone important so they couldn't be heard. "If I did something...like give you a little kiss on the nose...what would you do?" She asked. The Italian immediately blushed at the question. "W-well, umm, I suppose that depends. I mean, Eve is molto bella, so I would be really happy, but, umm, why would you do something like that?"

Eve was thoughtful for a moment. This gave Italy time to think as well, and the two could almost see the lightbulb that went on in his head. "Vee~! L'avete fatto?" He asked. She knew what he meant and nodded. "Well, what did he do?" Eve sighed lightly. "I was eating some chips at the time, so he asked if he could have some. When he went to get some out of the bag he ate off the end of the one that was halfway in my mouth at the time." A blush crossed the brunette as she lightly touched her lips. "Why would he do that?"

Italy thought for a moment. "Maybe he wanted to kiss, but he was scared about what you would do after, so he didn't. That's why I would do that. I mean some girls can be really scary when you do something they don't like." Italy explained. Eve gave this a moment's thought before being ripped back to reality by a certain blonde that had finished making the stage. "Hey! Done shopping already?" He called as he came over.

"Ciao, America! Look, Eve got a pretty new ring! Don't you like it?" He said happily, taking Eve's hand and holding it up for him to see though it was a very gentle gesture, almost as if he had been asking her to dance with him. "Wow, that really is nice. It looks like it was made for you!" America said with a bright smile. Eve smiled lightly to him before digging through her pocket and handing him what was left of the fifty she had started with. "You still have this much left? Was that all you got?" The American questioned.

It seemed as though Italy was about to say something, but Eve quickly acted on America's lack of ability to guess what other languages meant and cut him off. "Non dirgli, Italy." The sudden comment earned a confused look from both, America because he had I clue as to what she had said and Italy because he didn't know why he shouldn't tell the former about his gift.

"Yeah, that's all I got, America. It's all I wanted. Besides, you're already making me feel so welcome here." Eve said, flashing a brilliant, cheerful smile. The boys couldn't help but smile as well. "Well, yeah! We're friends now, so you're always welcome here!" America said happily. "I'm going to go check on a few more things, so you two chill for a while. The party will start when it gets dark out." He said as he quickly went back to working. Eve waved and kept her smile until she was sure he wouldn't notice when she gave a sigh.

"Do me a favor, Italy." She said as she turned to him, taking the dog tags out of her pocket and handing them to Italy. "Hang into these for a while...until I get things sorted out." Italy smiled to her as he took the gift from her. "Non c'è problema, Eve. I'll make sure he doesn't know about them until you're ready." He replied with a smile, putting them in his own pocket then. Eve smiled gratefully to the Italian before they both parted ways, Italy to help Romano and Eve to help America with whatever was left.

There wasn't much left to do, seeing as how the boys had already gotten a lot done in the short amount of time Eve was gone, but she did help to keep Italy on track and out of the food and help Tony out with getting the lights set up. In the process America mentioned that the first night they would have a popular DJ come and play some music, and that the other nights would be shared with different live performances. Eve was quietly hoping that the energetic blonde wouldn't ask her to dance tonight.

Sadly, her hopes were all in vain. The sun soon set after the DJ finished setting up his equipment and passers by were all getting curious about the setup. America took the mic the DJ had and smiled. "Hello~, New Yorkers! Nice to see everyone! As you all know, I'm America and I'm throwing a party! Guess what, everyone is invited to join us! So grab a girl, grab a guy, get some food, and have a blast!" He shouted into the mic excitedly. The gathered crowd all cheered and the loud music started up with the lights.

Eve smiled as she stood by the snack table, merely watching as more and more people crowded Time Square. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and even Romano found a partner and was dancing. Eve took a sip of the soda she had retrieved before, not noticing a certain blonde nearby conversing with a few happy party-goers.

"So, why the sudden party, America?" "Yeah, I know you've always loved parties like this, but why now?" America smiled to his comapanions brightly. "Well, since you're so curious, why don't I go ahead and show you then?" He offered. The others eagerly agreed and he told them to watch for him on stage. The blonde then took off to find his reason for celebration. He found her easily, as the first place he would think to look would be the snack table.

"Eve! There you are! Why're you standing over here just being a wallflower? Come on! Lets join the party!" "H-huh? America! W-wait, that's the stage! Hey! Wait!" Eve protested, easily figuring out where the two were headed. The blonde ignored her and he paused only to tell her to wait by the stage while he introduced her. She sighed and complied as he happily ran up to the DJ, requesting the mic when the song was over. He agreed and when the music died down, America's voice was easily heard by all present.

"Hey, hey, guys! Looks like you all are having a good time!" He said excitedly. The others cheered for him and Eve couldn't help but smile at the attention he loved getting. "Well, sorry to interrupt, but I do know that at least some of you are curious about why I picked now of all times to throw a party." Again the American's audience cheered. "Well, I hate to keep you waiting, so without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to introduce the awesomely amazing Eve!" He said happily, motioning to where Eve stood as on que a spotlight shined on her. She blushed brightly as she smiled, waving to a cheering crowd full of howls and wolf whistles from the crazed guys that were watching from the crowd. She walked to America who then casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Eve's staying here for a week and she's not just any other girl, so lets all make her feel welcome, 'kay?" The blonde said into the mic, again earning cheers from the crowd. America smiled as he gave the mic back to the DJ and led Eve back off the stage by her hand which he now held in his own. "What was all that about?" Eve asked, sounding about as irritated as Britain might have been...ok, anyone would have been irritated besides Italy. "Oh, come on, I had to introduce you to everyone. Wow, that kinda sounds weird, doesn't it?" America laughed a bit, then suddenly paused.

He turned back to Eve, still keeping hold of her hand, but now realizing that it was shaking slightly. That's when he thought of something: Eve had been shaking the whole time she was on stage, and the blonde hadn't taken notice at all. "No way, Eve, were you scared to be up there?" He asked, surprised, but not seeming at all mocking. He seemed concerned more than anything. "Of course! What the hell did you think you were doing, yanking me up onto the stage like that?! Not even any warning! Geez, your so impulsive!" Eve said, now feigning complete anger when really she wanted to find a way to relax and stop shaking.

Somehow, Americans must have telepathic powers, because at that moment, America nearly knocked her over in an overbearing hug. "Oh my friggin God! I'm so sorry Eve! You shoulda said something!" Eve sighed lightly, half out of being slightly put off by the comment since she had made protest all the way to the stage, and half in relief since the sudden warm contact had calmed her. Another thought then crossed her mind.

"Well, I suppose you can make it up to me by dancing with me." Eve told him, regretting it as soon as a club remix of "Bad Boy" by Cascada blared through the speakers. "Really?! Rock out! Let's go!" America said excitedly as he playfully tugged her to the dance floor. 'Well, you shoved yourself into this mess, didn't you, you bloody idiot!?' Eve thought quietly as she followed the American out to the middle of the crowd. As they walked to the center, Eve closed her eyes, smiling as she found the rythm of the song. She didn't even notice that she was already dancing by the time they stopped walking.

America stopped to watch Eve for a moment. For a second he forgot that he was even standing still. The only thing that snapped him out of it was Eve herself as she drew closer to him and had actually started singing along to the song.

_Be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy, but understand _

_That I don't need you in my life again. _

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again. _

_No, I don't need you again. _

A smile played on America's face as he danced with the lovely brunette, somehow matching her graceful movements with his own and easily keeping pace with her. Each had to admit, the rates their hearts were going at now were probably unhealthy, but neither really cared. The other body dancing against their own was all that mattered now.

For both the song ended all too quickly and they cheered along with the others as that song ended and the DJ got onto the mic. "Alright, let's see who knows this one!" He called out, and nearly everyone blared out in excitement and disbelief as "The Chacha Slide" began to play. Despite her inner self telling her to stay and dance, she attempted to try and sneak away...all to no avail as a familiar hand yanked her back and right into the blonde in question. "Oh, come on, don't run away now! You started it!" He told her, causing Eve a grumble as she realized her inner self had won out because of him.

The two stood beside one another as they danced to the music. Though they were all doing the same thing, America couldn't help but think that she had been the best dancer that he had ever met. Even as he did the same moves he couldn't take his brilliant blue eyes off her. The song did end, though, and Eve seemed to be greatly enjoying herself. As the chacha slide ended the mic was picked up once more by the DJ. "Alright, time to mix things up. I'm going to need everybody who doesn't know a country step to back off the dance floor so we can see what's left."

Of course, all but three of the current party goers were American-namely New Yorkers-and the other two were Italian and didn't have the slightest clue, so that left a very flustered brunette on the dance floor. Eve gave a curious look to America as he also stepped back. "As much as I hate to admit it I've totally forgotten every one of those." He told her with a nervous laugh. Eve only sighed as she shook her head, expecting no less.

"Alright, little lady, looks like its time to show these New Yorkers some moves." The DJ announced as a country song started up. She recognized it from the beat without fail, but her limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate and move in the steps she knew so well. Italy noticed something was wrong and acted before anyone else had the chance to.

"Hey, come on, Eve, you can do it! It really isn't all that scary! Here, I know what will help! Close your eyes!" He told her excitedly. Eve seemed confused for a moment, but when she didn't move, the child like Italian moved behind her and covered her eyes. "See? Now you won't know if anyone is watching you! Just listen to the music, okay? If you know how, as soon as you're ready you just start dancing. I'm right here, so don't worry about anything." Eve smiled lightly as she closed her eyes behind his hands and the sounds of the crowd began to die out. Soon all she heard was the music.

Eve's smile grew, though she didn't realize that the Italian had removed his hands, and she soon began to dance. After having repeated the same moves a couple of times, she heard the cheers of the crowd and felt a very familiar presence beside her. She opened her eyes again, though she didn't break the pattern that she had started, and smiled brightly as she saw Italy dancing beside her, following her moves. What surprised her more was a grumbling Romano who was right beside him. She assumed he had been dragged along with his younger brother and the thought caused her to laugh.

The next person she noticed beside her was America himself, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble picking up on the forgotten moves. Eve smiled as she then shifted to stand in front of him, easily moving him to where he needed to be for the steps he tried to imitate. America smiled, picking it up easily after that as others in the crowd soon joined in. By the middle of the song, nearly everyone was dancing with them and Eve felt very accomplished and also incredibly thankful to Italy who had helped her get over her stage fright even if it was only a little bit.

As the song went on, Eve snuck off the dance floor, going to a nearby table where she saw many different cups. Since she was in need of a drink, she thoughtlessly grabbed a cup and took a sip. She blinked a few times before looking to see what she had just picked up. "Is this rum?" She asked the man attending the table. "Yeah. We've got plenty of other drinks if you want." He told her. Eve seemed to think for a moment. "Nah. Rum is fine. Thanks." She said with a smile as she then went to wander the party grounds.

As the song ended and went back to a normal playlist, America turned to say something to Eve and in turn noticed that the very diverse girl had wandered away while he wasn't looking. "Hey, guys, where did Eve go?" He asked as he looked around. "I think she went for a drink." One of the many party goers commented. Of course this sent him on a wild goose chase until he did find her behind the stage.

"Eve, there you are! I was looking for you! Why'd you run off like that?" He asked as he went over to her. Eve smiled as she looked to him. "I just figured I could use a few minutes of peace. As much as I expected no less from one of your parties, it's a little overwhelming on the first day." She said with a smile as she took another sip of her rum. "Hey, where did you get rum, anyway? I figured that would be something Britain would have lying around at a party." She asked curiously. "Rum? Oh! Tony must've picked it up when I sent him out earlier. I asked him to get a few drinks so there's gotta be other weird stuff over there too." America said thoughtfully.

"Well, that makes sense. I was pretty curious." Eve said with a shrug as she took another sip. "Umm, are you sure you should be drinking that much?" America asked her, seeming a bit worried since he hadn't asked about her liquor tolerance. "Huh? Oh, this is nothing. Three bottles of vodka won't even do it for me. Just wine." Eve covered her mouth quickly. "Wine? Why wine?" The blonde asked curiously. "Umm, forget I said that." Eve said as she quickly finished off her rum. "How come? You get crazy when you're drunk?" America asked. Eve sighed as she looked away from him. His expression changed then from joking to worried.

"I guess you could say that I'm a very emotional drunk. If I'm just a little upset, I could go on a raving rampage and probably get banned from quite a few places. If I'm having a good time, I get real romantic and clingy. And sadly after I do get drunk, I don't remember a damned thing. It's not very fun for me, but I am glad that nothing but a little bit of wine gets me tipsy." Eve explained. America thought for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, I get it. I promise, as the hero I'll do my best to keep it away from you, and if you do end up getting some I'll make sure you don't do something stupid." He said, a kind smile coming onto his face.

Eve looked to him as she smiled lightly. "I can really be a handful. Are you sure about that?" She asked teasingly. America nodded. "Of course! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't do that much?" He asked. Eve only smiled as she nodded to him. "You know, you should really try slowing down sometimes. It's pretty good practice, especially when you need time to think." She said as she looked to the sky. "It's just a shame that you can't see the stars from Time Square. All the lights drown them out."

America followed her gaze to the seemly empty night sky. "I guess I never really noticed. At my other place you can see them just fine. I wonder why that is? Artificial lights overpower the real ones?" He said thoughtfully. Eve smiled at her small success. She had gotten him to think about something other than his stomach. "Maybe it's because the artificial ones are closer and don't have to go as far to get to us." She answered just as thoughtful. America seemed to smile at the answer as the two merely stood and watched for a while.

"You're right. Slowing down every now and again is nice." America said with a bright smile as he faced her. "But there is still a party going on. Come on!" He held out his hand for hers and she gave a bright smile as she took it and allowed him to lead her back to the party. The two didn't return to America's condo until sometime in the early morning, both laughing but neither drunk just yet.

"Tony cracks me up. Who knew aliens could party like that?" Eve said with a bright smile. Both laughed at this. "I know, right? Then how Romano chased Italy around with a bunch of tomatoes cuz he messed up his date! That was great! That dude really needs to chill out!" America recalled. Both laughed again. Eve soon caught her breath as she smiled to America. "I had a lot of fun tonight, America. I'm looking forward to the rest of the week." She told him. America looked to her, having a thought and immediately getting nervous.

"Eve..? Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Eve seemed surprised by the sudden change of character, but nodded to him as an answer. "Yesterday...when you first got here...a-and I stopped you from going into my room..." America nervously rubbed the back of his head as he thought of how to ask this particular question. Eve waited, having a vauge idea of what he was meaning to ask. The next statement came out as if it were one incredibly long word. "Even if it was just on the nose, why did you kiss me then?" Eve sighed lightly as she thought about how to answer.

"I just...how do I say this..?" She began quietly. "Just tell me. Its been driving me friggin nuts all day long!" America complained. A slight blush crossed Eve's face for a moment. "It's just...you looked so cute then...scrambling for an answer...I just...felt like it." She said, nervous but answering him truthfully. His face became as red as hers as he looked away shyly. "Is that why you..?" Eve began as she lightly touched her lips, remembering the half-chip he stole from her the previous night. Both of them seemingly became even more red as a silence lingered between them: Eve found this very unusual for the usually loud country before her and suddenly wished for noise again.

"I...I think so." America said finally. "I guess I wanted to know if you did that to drop a hint or something." Eve looked to him curiously before looking away thoughtfully. "Haha but I guess that wasn't it, so just forget about it, okay?" America told her. Eve returned her attention to the blonde American and saw that he was smiling again. Something about the smile seemed so sad to her, though: it were as if he was smiling just to tell her that he would be alright...as if he were hurt by her previous answer.

At the thought of this possibility, Eve felt a strong urge to comfort him, but the only thing she could think to do besides hugging him-which might give him the wrong idea-was to kiss him again-which was also a bad idea. Eve convinced herself to go on with the first choice. She quietly stepped over to him which earned her a curious look from the boy. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him and stayed there a moment.

When he noticed she wasn't letting go after a moment, America smiled as he returned the gesture. He was slightly taller than her, so he was able to gently rest his head on hers as he merely held her. It was true, her answer had hurt him a little, but he felt better just staying there with her. "I guess I didn't think about it... I'm sorry. I've never been impulsive." A sigh left the blonde. "Just...let me stay here for a minute." He replied.

Eve let her head rest on his chest as they stayed there for a few minutes. She could hear his heartbeat and breath in the silence. Though his breathing was calm, his heartbeat was anything but. She smiled at the thought. America, usually so confident, was a bit nervous to be holding the brunette so closely. And she wasn't moving away, so either she was also comfortable with the embrace or she could fall asleep standing up. She seemed so calm, something he often saw in other nations but rarely practiced himself. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe I should slow down a little bit. I mean I'd love to just...well with the way she's acting no way I'd do that now, but I really would like to. I just feel like I shouldn't. Like this is different than anything before. I mean I've had girlfriends before but Eve's way different from those party girls. Taking it slow sounds good, at least this time.'

America hesitantly released Eve and smiled, this time warmly and happy with his decision. "Well, we should sleep now. I bet you're pretty worn out." He said. Eve returned his smile and nodded, yawning before turning to her temporary room. "Yeah. Well, good night, America." She said as she opened the door. She looked back as he went to his own room and looked back to flash a brilliant smile her way. "Sweet dreams, Eve." He said before both went to their respective sleeping places for the night.

Paste your document here...


	3. Room Cleaning Day

Alright, so this one is the shorter one out of the ones I have so far...

*spoiler*

Not much here but a shirtless American XD

*end spoiler*

Not that anyone doesn't know, but I don't own Hetalia...or Captain America

* * *

The next morning, our eccentric blonde friend awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes and pondered the thought of Tony making breakfast again. As he sat up from his bed and pushed his American flag blanket away from him, the thought of such gave way. He heard a light humming sound and he knew it wasn't Tony, but Eve in the kitchen. He smiled to himself and hopped up out of the bed, looking around him at his room.

The whole thing was a massive mess: clothes plied together with magazines all over the floor with a cd here or there, posters of all kinds of super heroes and pinup girls completely covering the walls so that none of the white they were supposed to be could be seen, and not to mention the underside of the bed and closet overflowing with all kinds of things that he had refused to get rid of but had no space for. With a sigh, he decisively began to clean.

Somehow, he wanted to show Eve his room-if he were honest with himself, he didn't feel it was right to shut her out like that-but he certainly didn't want her to see it in its current state. All laundry, dirty and clean, was removed from the floor and put into a basket he had dug out of the overstuffed closet. Afterwards, whatever had been holding the near wall of junk in gave way and all the contents were dropped on top of the blonde. He gave a pained cry, and Eve was suddenly aware that not only was he awake but also that something had happened to him.

She turned off the stove as to not burn the condo to the ground before quickly going to the room door and knocking. "America? Are you alright in there?" From under the pile, Eve's question was barely heard, but a muffled answer did come her way. "Y-yeah, just doing a little shit-cleaning. U-umm...I-I might need some help." He admitted, finding himself tangled up in several game chords, one of which having somehow wrapped around his neck and then attatching itself to a yard stick that laid beneath him. Not only could he not sit up, but his hands were occupied trying to clear other things from on top of him. "You didn't want me coming in there before. Are you sure it's okay?"

Now she sounded like Japan, so overly polite. That was one of the things the American always liked about his Eastern friend. "W-Well, it'll take a lot longer if you don't, but please just don't say anything. I know it's pretty bad." He replied, knowing that her coming in was the reason for his cleaning, but knowing that it would take far too long for him to get out of it alone. He saw no way of avoiding it. "Alright. I'm coming in." Eve replied as she opened the door.

Noticing the darkness of it, save the faint light streaming through the window, Eve flipped on the lights and for a moment just looked at the scene around her: there America was, tangled in a mess of chords and other things on the floor of his room with all the posters covering the walls and his flag blanket strewn carelessly across the bed. After a moment of quiet and stillness of the both of them, Eve broke out into laughter and America's face became flushed, part out of slight anger and mostly from embarrassment. "It isn't funny!" He shouted in protest. Soon Eve calmed herself and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not laughing at your room, dummy, I'm laughing because its just like you to get into this kind of situation." She said as she went to him, carefully reaching for the chord that had wrapped around his neck and kept him to the floor. She paused for a moment as she noticed something and merely stared for a moment at him. "Eve?" He asked. "You okay?" A blush crossed her face as she looked away. "I didn't really think you'd start cleaning without a shirt on." America then remembered that not only had he fallen asleep in his jeans from the night before, but before he passed out he had stripped of his bomber jacket and shirt, the jacket resting on a nearby chair and the shirt now joining the clothes in the basket.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, sorry about that, but could you at least get the chord off?" He asked. Eve sighed lightly, willing the pink to fade from her cheeks as she looked back to the dull blonde on the ground in front of her and released him from his hold with little effort. America then proceeded to push the several things from on top of him and sit up. However, this only caused Eve to stare at him while he began to clean again.

She remembered the muscles she had felt when she held him only the day before, but was still somehow surprised to see how toned he was. She never really saw him work out, but she convinced herself that the strength of a personified nation might be solely dependent on the strength of said nation's military force and left it at that as she began to look around. Though he hadn't noticed her stare, he did catch her curiousity about his room and smiled.

"Yeah, I know it's a real mess in here, but I kinda felt like cleaning everything out today." He said as she looked to the walls. "Well, the pinup girls aren't really my thing, but I don't really mind the rest. Figures that you'd like Captain America the best out of all the other super heroes out there." Eve replied with a smile. "Of course! He started out pretty weak, but he was determined enough that they gave him super strength and stamina to be the ultimate soldier! And besides that, he'd do anything for me! And he even has America in his name!" The blonde beamed with a wide smile. _'Finally_! Someone gets it!' He thought as Eve smiled.

"His name is Steve Rogers, not Captain America." She pointed out.

"Well, duh, I meant his hero name! I mean America is only my title as a nation anyway!"

"That's right. The super soldier Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. And the hero America, a man by the name of Alfred F. Jones."

America's smile was replaced quickly by a shocked expression as well as a deep blush. Not only had someone other than himself admitted that he was, in fact, the Hero, but the way that she said his name-hell, the fact that she even knew his name-sent chills down his spine. He couldn't explain it, but he just loved the way it rolled past her lips. America quickly snapped back to reality from this and stood amongst the things that had once been on top of him.

"W-well thanks for getting me out of there, but, umm, I think you were cooking and I've got to get this place picked up." He said with a nervous smile. "Well, since I'm here why don't I help you out?" Eve said as she looked around. "W-what? No, seriously, I can clean my own room, besides, there's still stuff I wanna keep in here, so-" "Just tell me what you want to keep when I ask then. These things go by faster with more than one person, anyway." Eve said. America made effort to protest, but Eve only ignored him as she began to at the very least organize his game chords.

He sighed, allowing her to help clean his room. Even with the two of them it took all morning and most of the afternoon, deciding what would go, what would stay, where things would be put, and most importantly taking down the posters of the pinup girls. When Eve questioned why-even though she was a bit happy to see them gone-America told her that he had been meaning to take them down for a while and he would keep them in case he decided to put them back up. After they finished, the two had the breakfast Eve had been cooking for lunch: the meal consisted of pancakes with maple syrup, fresh bacon, and scrambled eggs, and America couldn't seem to get enough of it.

"Man, this food is awesome, Eve! Where did you learn to cook?" He asked happily. "Well, to be honest everything I do is from different nations. The breakfast part of it I got from Canada. I know how to make a lot of other things too, though, so I'd literally be able to make whatever you wanted." She explained. "No way! Really?! You can?!" He asked excitedly. Eve giggled. "Uh-huh. I'll cook for you before I leave, anything you'd like." Of course the American was happy to hear this and eagerly agreed. Afterwards, the two went back to Time Square to set things back up and enjoyed a night of more dancing and mingling with the attending guests. Like the night before they didn't return until sometime in the early morning, but this time they merely went to their respective rooms after bidding the other goodnight.

Paste your document here...


	4. Like Jazz?

I no own Hetalia or the song "Moondance", although I love both XD

Somehow I ended up doing it again...romantic date and first kiss on day 4...maybe it was just good timing on my part, but hopefully you all can forgive the repetitiveness...

Again, needing help with Italian translations...

Also, please excuse the length of this one. I felt like I should've split it up into two, but decided against it so I wouldn't mess up the flow... Besides, Chapter 2 was still WAY longer...

* * *

On the fourth day, America once again awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of Eve's humming. He smiled to himself as he shoved off the blankets and went to happily enjoy Eve's breakfast she had prepared for him. As they ate together, they made a bit of small talk over the day's weather-which would be pleasant as usual-and what the plans were for the party for the day. "You know, I was thinking we could go with a different theme today since the rock groups won't be on until tomorrow." America said thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah?" Eve asked. "Like what?"

"Do you like jazz?" he asked. Eve seemed a bit surprised at his question, but smiled. "Love it. Why?" She answered before asking a question of her own. "Then you're going to love my plans for tonight. Do you have a nice dress to wear?" He asked. Eve thought a moment. "No, not with me. I don't think we'll be taking a trip to my place either." She said. "No problem! We can just go get you one today before we go to the party! I can ask Tony and the Italy brothers to set things up so its ready when we get there!" He said happily. Eve attempted a protest, but as before America merely ignored her and dragged her out of the condo and down to where his motorcycle was parked.

Eve was now much less timid of getting onto the bike than she was before, but she was still a bit shy about holding the blonde so closely. America, however, was beginning to seem happier every time they drove out that she was so close to him. He smiled to whole way out into town and it only grew when they arrived at a store and Eve protested the trip. "Seriously, America, you don't have to get me a dress." She told him. "Well, you'll need one for what I have planned tonight, so I kinda do." He said with a smile as they went inside and were immediately greeted. "We'll be fine on our own. Just point us to the changing room." America told them woman. She pointed out the line of rooms and America was off, pulling down several different dresses for their places on the racks.

Most of them had been blue, varying in shades and in styles, though he did pick a couple that were green and one that was a light shade of pink. He insisted that she try each one on and show him what they looked like rather than just tell him she didn't like it. With a sigh, Eve complied. For her it was tedious at first, but America took out his phone and started playing music, telling her to act as if she were on a runway. Of course a few heads turned their way and Eve got nervous.

"Oh, come on, Eve. Don't worry about if anyone else is watching! It's just you and me here, okay?" America said with a playful smile. Eve remembered what Italy had done two days before at the first night of the party and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself a she listened to the music he had been playing and when she opened her eyes again she only saw America watching her. Eve's smile grew as she walked down the hall towards him, pausing as she neared him and turned so that he could se the whole dress. This went on for a while, Eve showing off the dresses he had picked out and America telling her weather or not to keep them or not.

When only two dresses were left, Eve looked between them. 'Finally to the end. Now, which should I put on first?' The one on her left was a light blue dress that ended about at her ankles that had long sleeves and a low back. The dress on her right was slightly shorter, but also a deep blue as opposed to a lighter one and had no sleeves. She decided on the lighter one and smiled when she looked into the mirror. "I think you're really going to like this one, America." She called out to him with a smile. "Well, don't leave me hangin' here! Let me see!" He called back excitedly.

Eve smiled at his excitement as she opened the door to the dressing room and walked out to him. A blush appeared on the blondes face as Eve smiled and spun around in front of him. After a moment of staring America smiled brightly and stood. "You look beautiful, Eve. We'll get that one. Did you want any of the other dresses?" Eve blushed brightly, but shook her head in response. "Alright. Now lets find some accessories to go with it and get going!" He said as he excitedly pushed her back into the dressing room. While she got dressed back into her normal clothes America ran off to find her some nice jewelry. As he searched, he spotted an elegant blue necklace that he felt would go perfectly with not only her dress, but also with her blue rosé ring that she had gotten on her first day in New York.

He decided he would buy that first and surprise her later. When she got out he had already gotten said necklace and hidden it in his pocket. He managed to avert her from buying another, letting her get shoes and a bracelet that matched her dress. He paid for what she had and then took her back to his condo so they could both get changed. America got changed into a plain black tux-a far cry from his normal attire of a t-shirt and jeans-and looked at himself in the mirror. 'I remember when Britain used to try and get me into these things. I hated them. Now I'm wearing one voluntarily just to take Eve out.' He thought as he adjusted his tie.

Meanwhile, Eve slipped into her new dress and put on the bracelet that matched it along with her blue rosé ring. She put her hair into a half-ponytail and looked at her reflection for a moment. 'Seems like...something's missing.' She thought as she watched her reflection. 'Maybe...a necklace?' She sighed to herself before walking out to the living room at nearly the same time that America had and both paused as they each admired the other.

"Wow. Who knew you owned a tuxedo?" Eve asked after a moment as a blush crossed her face. "Britain, actually. He gave it to me. Something about looking more professional." America said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, still staring at Eve. "You look wonderful...but I think you're missing something." he told her as they met in the middle of the room. "Yeah, I thought so too." Eve said with a sigh. A smile crossed America's face. "Well, I know something that can help!" He told her. "Really?" Eve asked, giving him a curious look. The blonde nodded. "Yep! I am the hero after all! Okay, close your eyes!" He said happily.

Eve smiled and sighed, shaking her head as she closed her eyes as she was told. America smiled as he took the necklace out of his pocket and stepped behind her. "Okay, now, say 'I wish I had a necklace'." He told her with a bright smile. "America, is this a joke?" Eve asked, not opening her eyes though she seemed very irritated with his antics for the moment. "Oh, come on, Eve! Trust me! It'll work!" America argued, the pout visible in his voice. Eve sighed lightly. How could she say no to him now? "Alright." She grumbled. "I wish I had a necklace" she said aloud.

America smiled as he gently slipped the necklace on her and Eve opened her eyes, a deep blush crossing her face. "There. Now it's perfect. I got it for you when you were changing. I thought it would go well with your dress and that ring you got your first day here." He told her. His normal eccentric tone gone, overpowered now by a very kind voice and a warm smile. Eve looked to the necklace. From the chain that hooked behind her neck three seperate sections came down, each longer than the next and made from connected light blue rinestones.

"America...thank you, it's perfect." Eve told him with a smile as she turned to face him. "No, you're perfect. Just the way you are." America's deep blue eyes were filled with something Eve hadn't seen before: he held such a loving gaze over her and just watched her for a moment, leaving her completely breathless. "Now, lets go. Romano might get impatient if we're late enough and take it out on Italy." His expression didn't change as he held out his arm to her, proving that the dear gentleman Britain didn't waste his manners on someone who wasn't paying attention. Wordlessly, Eve took hold of his arm and he led her outside.

Instead of going down to the parking garage as she had half expected, America led Eve out to the front of the condo building where a brilliant red Italian sports car waited. Eve eyed the now giddy blonde beside her. "Let me guess, Italy let you borrow this? I know it's his." She said as she pointed to the car. "Just for this one occasion since my car isn't here and I really didn't want to try getting us both there intact on my bike. Come on! Lets go!" He said happily as he tugged Eve to the passengers side and opened the door for her.

Eve only shook her head, a smile playing on her face, as she stepped into the car and he closed the door before getting into the drivers side. Of course America sped through the city, taking the scenic route as to spend a little bit more time in the car before they got to Time Square. When they did arrive, however, Eve was surprised to see that the whole setup had changed. There were several round tables set up with white tablecloths over them organized around a makeshift dance floor with a jazz band playing up on the stage. Italy seemed to be having fun serving pasta to the waiting guests while Romano stood by as a vallet: no one trusted Italy to park the guests cars even though Romano would've really rather have been the one cooking.

America pulled up beside Romano who opened up the passenger side door for Eve. She smiled as she saw him. "Hey, Romano. You look pretty good tonight." She said, noting that he was now wearing black dress shoes, black slacks, a long sleeved button down white shirt, and a black vest and bow-tie over it. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. Everyone is waiting, and I don't mean you." Romano said, seeming irritated, but blushing at ther words all the same. Eve giggled, but expected no less as she got out of the car and he shut the door behind her.

America then tossed Romano the keys, not particularly caring where it was parked since it wasn't his car, and led Eve to the party. Italy was wearing identical clothes to his brother and was still serving others when America led her to a reserved table just beside the dance floor and with a good view of the jazz band on stage and they both took a seat. "I wonder how long it took these guys to set all this up?" Eve inquired aloud, only half to herself. "Ah, not long. Tony helped out a lot, too, so it wasn't just them." America told her. Eve smiled and nodded as she watched some of other party-goers dance to the slow jazz that was playing.

America was just about to ask her to dance when Italy came to their table. "Buona sera, you two! I'm glad you're here! I hope you're hungry, cuz I've made lotsa pasta for everybody!" The Italian said happily. Eve giggled at his enthusiasm. "Buona sera, Italia. Pasta sounds excelent. What about drinks?" She asked. "Well, we still have a lot of the alcohol and soda from yesterday, but we also have water and ice tea." Italy told her. Eve thought for a moment. "I guess tea will be fine." She told him. Italy nodded before looking to America. "Just a coke with the pasta, dude." He said with a smile. Italy smiled and nodded before running off to get the food and drinks.

"Now I can see why Italy is the server and Romano is the vallet. Italy wouldn't do well driving and Romano wouldn't do well serving." Eve pointed out thoughtfully. "Yeah. I'm sure no one wants their car crashed." America said with a laugh. Eve laughed as well and Italy soon returned with their drinks and pasta and the two dug in. America was surprised when Eve finished off her meal before he did and afterwards flagged Italy down to ask for more. The Italian was ecstatic and ran off to retrieve another helping for her.

"You really can eat, huh?" America said with a smile. "Yeah. I love pasta, plus I can just eat a lot in general. A lot like how you can eat twenty hamburgers in ten minutes." Eve replied with a smile. America gave a nervous laugh. "Do I really eat that much?" He asked. "Yeah, but that's okay since it's you. On anyone else it would just be weird." Eve told him. A light blush covered his cheeks as Italy returned with Eve's second helping.

That's when the two began a conversation, though not in English. "Vee, Eve! Stanno andando a ballare con lui?" The childish Italian asked. Eve smiled lightly as she waved her hand dismissively. "Forse più tardi, Italy. Per ora voglio mangiare." Eve picked up her fork and began to eat as America looked between the two curiously. "Aww, ma egli è stato in attesa di ballare da quando è arrivato qui!" The brunette server whined in his native tounge. Eve paused in her eating as she looked to the pouting Italian. "Non preoccuparti, Feliciano. Farò in modo che egli ha tanto divertente come lo sono io." She told him with a smile. Italy blushed as he heard his human name, but smiled and nodded before skipping off to leave it at that.

"What was all that about?" America asked, ever envious that Eve would be able to have conversations with people in other languages. "That? Oh, Italy was just saying that we should dance. I told him we would after we're done eating." Eve told him with a smile. "He seems very impatient though. I guess he really wants to see us dance." "Well, then, why don't we go dance?" America offered. "I just told you, after we're done." Eve told him, much wanting to finish her pasta. "Oh, come on, you won't be able to move once you're done and I'm finished already!" America pouted again. Something about that pouty face and his tone made it absolutely impossible for Eve to refuse.

So, she sighed as she put down her silverware and took the napkin from her lap to get the pasta sauce off her mouth. America smiled lightly, taking it for a yes and standing quickly he offered his hand to her. Eve smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Just as they got to its center, one song ended and a slow jazz melody began to play. Eve smiled at the tune, putting one hand on America's shoulder while the other kept hold of his.

While she seemed very comfortable where she was, America was more nervous than he had been before. He only hoped he remembered how to do this. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and smiled as he began to lead her. Eve seemed to look elsewhere and when the blonde followed her gaze he found the Italy brothers standing off to the side watching them. Italy seemed to be going on about how cute they were while a playful smirk played about Romano's usually angered features. Eve giggled lightly, and America smiled at her. "Hey, you might want to pay attention. I'm not sure if I remember all the steps." He warned her. Her deep blue eyes turned to meet his and she smiled.

"It's okay. I trust you." She told hitold deep blush covers his face. If he were to be honest he did fear stepping on her toes, but the real reason he had told her to pay attention was because he wanted all her attention. No sharing tonight. He hesitantly pulled her closer to him, watching as surprise crossed her features. "Then I'll be happier if you only paid attention to me tonight. Don't worry about those two." He said with a smile. Eve smiled in return. "If I weren't careful, I could say you wanted a little more out of this then you first let on." She told him. America only laughed as they continued to dance.

America didn't seem to notice, but as they danced Eve seemed to relax more and more. She hadn't even noticed when she had become close enough and leaned her head against his chest. 'Somehow...I feel so safe like this.' She thought as she smiled. America watched her quietly, praying to whoever would listen that Eve wouldn't notice the speed of his heart rate. As if on que, the brunette then not only noticed how close she was to the blonde, but also how nervous he must've been. She pulled away only slightly so that she could look at him.

"Are we nervous, Mr. Hero?" She teased. A blush covered the eccentric country as he returned her gaze. "Of course I am! I didn't want to mess this up! I mean, that'd be pretty hard to do since I'm the hero and all, but I didn't know if you'd really like any of this so I guess since you weren't saying much I was getting worried and I um...I've never really been this close to someone I liked before so...yeah, I guess I am nervous." The slightly panicked outburst surprised Eve slightly, but as she processed the words her look became curious rather than surprised. "Someone you like?" She asked.

The two paused as the song came to an end and there was a break for applause. One of the musicians went to the mic and tapped it to be sure it was on. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you all are enjoying tonight's set-up. And now, if we could have the dance floor cleared, we have a special request made by Alfred Jones himself." Both Eve and America looked to the stage in shock. Eve looked to the blonde, noted his surprise, then looked to Italy who was positively beaming.

"That's why he wanted us to dance..." She said quietly. Eve moved to leave the dance floor, but America caught her hand, keeping her still as she looked to him. "Come on. Let me at least have this much." He said with a smile, but not one that was cheerful as it usually was. This smile was pleading; nearly asking on its own for Eve to stay and dance with him as their Italian friend had planned. Eve sighed, but smiled as the last of the guests stepped off the floor and took their seats.

Once the band saw only the two of them on the dancefloor a new song started, one that both of them knew-Eve remembered the name to be Moondance. America gave a bright smile as the two began to dance, though this time a bit more practiced and, for the blonde country, a bit more daring. As they danced he skillfully spun her outwards before pulling her back into his arms. Eve blushed, but smiled to him. "Remembering a little more by the minute, it seems." She pointed out. "Well, it comes back in pieces. You have to give it time that way." America replied.

Soon he recognized the ending of the song and spun Eve out once more, but this time when he pulled her back in he carefully dipped her back. A deep crimson covered her face as she stared towards the taller nation before her and the crowd applauded their performance. Among the applause, Eve heard the distinct sound of clinking glasses. She tried to remember what that meant as America pulled her to stand again. "What's that?" America asked as he looked around them. Then it hit her.

"W-what's what?" Eve asked innocently. "That clinking sound. Don't you hear it?" America asked. "O-oh, yeah, that. Umm thats just the crowd." Eve said, looking around and spotting the Italy brothers doing the same as the rest. "Yeah, but what for?" He asked. "Bacio! Bacio!" Italy called to them. America noticed Eve's face get even more red and was about to ask what he said when Romano did the honors of translating.

"Kiss her, dumbass! Beso!" He called to them. America's face became as red as Eve's was as he looked to her. She wasn't saying anything against it... Would it matter? America took a deep breath, decided he'd deal with it later if it really did matter, and gently tipped her head back before his lips met hers.

It was a very sweet, simple kiss that lasted only a short time as the crowd cheered, but for both Eve and Alfred it seemed to last a lifetime. He was surprised that she didn't pull away from him, but was very thankful to feel her warm, soft lips on his own. Soon enough he pulled back and led Eve back to the table where the rest of her pasta waited. In silence, Eve finished her pasta before Italy came over to their table to pick up the plates.

"That was great, you two! Everyone really liked it!" He beamed. Finally, Eve said something. "So you arranged all that, Feliciano?" She asked. Neither of the boys could tell weather she was mad or not, but Italy's utter joy of the moment didn't disappear. "Yep! I worked it out with the band before the party started!" He told her. By now many of the guests had gotten up to dance again. Eve looked up from the table that had previously captured her attention and smiled brightly to her Italian friend. "Gratzi, Feli. You definitely helped make this a night to remember."

Italy smiled as he gave a playful bow to the brunette before taking her empty plate and leaving with it. America only stared towards her for a minute. "Y-you liked that?" He asked. Eve turned her attention to the blonde, smiling sweetly. "Of course I did. I was definitely nervous at first, but..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of a good way to word her scentence. She noticed America already had his nervous hands resting on the table and gently reached over, taking one in her own.

"When we danced, the rest of the world just...disappeared. I even forgot about the crowd. All I saw was you...and that kiss...it made me realize that maybe 'just friends' isn't all it has to be." Eve explained. America only stared at her for a moment, his face as red as it had been before the kiss. "Eve..." He said quietly, still searching for the words to say. "Also, I want to thank you for a very showy way of taking my first kiss." America's eyes went wide in surprise, now completely at a loss for words.

Eve only smiled to him, standing and tugging him away from the table, the stage, the dance floor, from the party and off to a spot she knew was most quiet. Once they were, in fact, alone, Eve smiled lightly to him. "E-Eve, why didn't you-" The blonde was suddenly cut off by soft lips pressed against his own, and nearly just as quickly he melted into the kiss the shorter brunette initiated.

This one, unlike the first, lasted much longer. Eve had started it, but America was determined to be the one who finished. At first it was just a few small kisses to the girls lips, just to make sure that she wasn't just teasing him. When he was sure that this was also not a dream, one arm secured itself around her waist while his free hand tangled itself in her hair, holding the back of her head as he quite roughly pressed his lips against hers. The amount of passion he kissed her with had almost immediately left Eve breathless, but she reminded herself of who she was with and how much energy he had to keep this up.

Without so much as a warning, America forced her lips open and slid his tounge into her mouth. A surprised mix of a gasp and a moan escaped from the girl he held so closely and his only response was to step forward, making her step back and right into the wall of the building they had stopped beside.

Eve was struggling to keep up. Her lack of experience had her heart racing and her mind reeling, and the fact that she was being pressed against the wall was even more surprising. He let the hand in Eve's hair slide down her neck and back, smiling as he felt her involuntarily shudder. As his hands met up at Eve's waist he pulled back for much needed air. He caught his breath and looked to Eve who always doing the same. "What did I tell you before, Alfred? You need to learn to slow down." She told him, taking one more deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his torso. America smiled at the use of his human name as he held the brunette closely.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just impatient. I...I've never felt this way about anyone before, so I didn't really know what to do." The blonde told her. Eve smiled lightly. "Typical America. I suppose it can't be helped." She said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. America laughed lightly, letting her stay there for the time being. After a little while, the two returned to the party. As soon as they did return, Italy begged Eve to dance with him. She agreed, unable to resist the Italian's puppy dog eyes, and afterwards conned Romano into doing the same. America smiled as he watched them from the side of the dance floor, watching as Eve made both Italy Brothers smile when they danced with her. He wondered if Romano was only happy because he got to dance, or because it was with Eve.

A hint of jealousy perked up in the back of his mind, but for now he merely ignored it and enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
